User talk:Chuiu/Archive 1
Yay for sig test. (re: why does it convert them to template?) I think it's supposed to convert those things to templates. It's just not expanding things farther because there is no Template:Necrotic Traversal page set up, but it would work for skills that have a page like Template:Flare. --Rezyk 00:17, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :You can use to transclude the page "Foo" in the main namespace. Without the colon, it defaults to the Template namespace. More generally, to transclude anything in anything. HTH — Deldda Kcarc 00:32, 21 November 2005 (UTC) ::Ah, I got it to work how I wanted. Thanks for responding to help, im new to using wikipedia and couldn't find any support in the help files on this. | Chuiu 10:19, 21 November 2005 (UTC) Plat Pic Woot! Thanks for the pic of the platinum icon. :) --Rainith 15:40, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :No problem, thanks for uploading that jpg. I kept getting that upload error Project:Software_%26_Technical_Issues/Bugs#Upload_Bug | Chuiu 16:11, 24 November 2005 (UTC) Change to user page FYI- I changed one of the pictures on your user page from AnimateBoneHorror.png to AnimateBoneHorror.jpg as the png file has had a delete request for a month or so and I'm going to nuke it. --Rainith 23:11, 21 January 2006 (UTC) W/R Evan the Cursed shall never take the foul /Mo secondary - bane of all things fair and balanced. And you so totally suck for that Zero Wing reference -_- 69.124.143.230 08:53, 18 February 2006 (CST) Oh wait, you meant the R/W... ... *hiss!* 69.124.143.230 08:54, 18 February 2006 (CST) Chapter 2 Icons Beautiful job on the Assassin Icon: , any plans on doing one for the Ritualist? -- 01:13, 8 March 2006 (CST) :I've been trying! Every attempt comes out looking horrible. I'll attempt another today, though. | Chuiu 01:57, 8 March 2006 (CST) Chapter 2 Armor Where'd you get that info on the chapter 2 armor? Some magazine or somesuch? Is it viewable but unavailable from the PvP creation screen? 69.124.143.230 08:41, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Viewable but unavailable from the PvP creation screen. I also have clear images of most armor sets already so I'll be uploading those next. | Chuiu 08:43, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Nice, thanks for the heads up. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 09:52, 11 March 2006 (CST) I just beat the game! And it appears there are greens you can trade for. There are +5 energy weapons you can craft. There are 'FOW' style armors to craft (3 styles). And there are phoenixes you can tame. | Chuiu 21:01, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :And yes, I took screenshots and will be uploading all the info soon. I just went in to craft some stuff ... :D | Chuiu 21:03, 29 April 2006 (CDT) ::Chuiu, I dub you the Man With No Life, and coming from me, that really means something. :P Good job. --Rainith 22:13, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :::In my defense I must say that I planned ahead of time on doing it this quickly and was surprised to see about 20 others in the final mission. At the moment I have played 52 hours on my Ritualist and have all the non-elites (and im about to update my elites page with capped ones). Btw, if you have a HOD sword I suggest you sell it before more people find out about the +5 energy weapons craftable at the end of the game. | Chuiu 22:43, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Thank you No matter how hard I try not to, I always mess up Warrior's Endurance and Warrior's Cunning. Thanks for keeping me honest! — 130.58 (talk) (01:29, 22 May 2006 (CDT)) Your user page Why did you replace your very nice old user page with the new empty one? -- (talk) 07:17, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :It was super outdated and I wanted to go with a different style. I'm going to change it again before I start getting back into contributing here again for Nightfall. (T/ ) 10:29, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :Ok, I'll just leave on The List. I hope you'll mkae the new user page look relly nice. :) -- (talk) 14:03, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::Heh, I'll try not to disapoint! (T/ ) 19:19, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :::Replying after a long time: Great job with your uer page! -- (talk) 19:00, 22 September 2006 (CDT) armor types table You might want to consider reading the table "header" when you add additional columns... d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:30, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :Bleh, I ment to change the header name also. One big table seems favorable over 2-3 smaller tables. Though I suppose people running lower resolutions may have to side scroll. (T/ ) 14:27, 22 August 2006 (CDT) Elite skill list Many of the Nightfall skill names have been changed. You might want to update your list according to the newest list. -- (talk) 19:00, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah I knew they were going to change, I figured I would make the most of my time playing with them than updating my list though, heh. (T/ ) 16:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) thank you For cleaning that up :-) --Lancek 15:59, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :You really should use rechrage to death magic instead of blood. Your only blood spells are blood renewal and demonic flesh and you don't need either to recharge fast. With quick recharge to death, however, you can use Aura of the Lich more often and get healed by it more often. (T/ ) 16:13, 24 September 2006 (CDT)